


Alphabetical Advice, Zam Fam style!

by Paragosm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/M, Look this is my first thing that I'm posting, M/M, Original work - Freeform, cute maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: A group of friends and family have to finish a game. Why? Because being hit with a prosthetic hand hurts. A little bit of crackiness I wrote a while ago and wanted to share.





	Alphabetical Advice, Zam Fam style!

“Alright, you lot, I have a little game to play” said Seska. Everyone turned to look at him. “What?” groaned Juniper. “Making an alphabetical list of advice using the first letter of your first name.” He told the group. Zulu raised his hand. “Seska, do any of us of a choice in this?” He asked flatly. “No, why would you?” Seska retorted. “Because you are in a room where literally everyone is taller than you.””Not to mention the fact you are in a room with three former Kings, and the current one too.” Habrin said calmly. “Hey, don't make fun of the vertically challenged, Ira!” Seska yelped. 

Most of the group either sighed or groaned, but decided to go with the flow. “Fine” huffed Ka'ya'ton'mir, called Ka'ya. Artemar, Avery, Ajax, AJ, Adyne, Ashler and Amos all looked at each other. Seska rolled his eyes. “Different advice, and it can be good or bad.” Zulu and Zen looked like they wanted to slam their heads against the floor, or get knock-out drunk.  
“Accept change, it's going to happen anyway.” said AJ, since she had been nominated to go first. Seska nodded. “There you go.””Avoid toxic people.” Ashler said.  
“Always say I love you, it may be the last thing someone hears from you.” Avery said quietly. After a silence, Ajax spoke up with his example. 

“Always look before you leap.” Ajax deadpanned, and for exactly 10 seconds, the room was quiet. Then the snickers, snorts, and other sounds of hilarity followed. After the laughter died down, Amos calmly sat up and said “Always try your best” and laid back down.  
“Accept differences” said Adyne, looking up from where he had taken off his braces and was rubbing his legs “You never know when you'll be around someone like me.””Come on Adyne, you said what I was going to say!” Artemar exclaimed. He sighed dramatically. “Fine then. Albinos: don't annoy them.” He said before getting up and refilling his glass, pure white hair falling down his back. 

Birch and Bailey, a mute Rhisper with mild vitiligo and a Rhisper with melaninism, respectively, and who were littermates and brothers, were next. Be your own hero, Birch signed, while Skyler translated. After a moment of thinking, Bailey said “Become someone that your parents would be proud of.”  
“Carisco's not here.” said Adyne. Cobalt looked at the ceiling before he said “Care for yourself; self-care isn't selfish.””Carefully tread around an abused person;they may run, they may bite.” Crispus said.  
Donahue, the White male with severe melaninism, side-eyed Seska (Whom had hit him with his prosthetic hand once) and said “Don't annoy short people”, to Seska's nod of approval. 

“There aren't really any E's.” Commented Lukas, looking around the room. “Then skip to F.” Seska said. “Hey! I'm here you know!” Esmeralda yelped from her position on her father's back. “Sorry.” Lukas said. Essie looked right at him and said with a fang-showing smile “End the bad things in your life.” Lukas looked slightly amused, but suitably chastised, so the game continued. Fable groaned before she said “Fight for what's right.” and went back to the dessert tray she had in her lap. 

Granite signed *Get to it!* and looked back at Skyler, who was translating the whole conversation for him. “At least some of the A's and C's aren't here.” said Griffyn. “Oh, and great things come from small beginnings, so be on the lookout.”  
Habruin said “Have faith” before leaning back into his wife's hands. “Hold your loved ones close to you.” Habrin said, smiling softly, before he stood up, stalking slowly to where a cheese platter was located, knocking Esmeralda off in the process.  
“HEY!” she yelled after him, before curling up in Zulu's lap. “It gets better.” Ira said. “Well said, spotted giant.” Seska said with mock solemnness, to the groans/snickers of the rest of the room. “Can we stop with the nicknames” groaned Ira “I literally have giantism genes, and I know full well that I have vitiligo, your glowing purple shortness.” Seska sputtered for about a minute. “Next” said Melees. 

“Just keep swimming.” Juniper said, to the groans of the present Rhispers. Ka'ya muttered about how stupid of an idea this was before throwing out “Keep on breathing, even when it's hard.” before leaning back against Donahue's leg, returning to his beading. “That's the same as mine!” exclaimed Juniper. “Yeah, he's right” Seska said. Ka'ya didn't even look away from the belt he was beading for Nili, the abnormally colored Rhisper, also not present. “Fine, Know what to do and when to do it. Happy?” Juniper shrugged. “Yeah.” Liam softly said with a smile “Laughter can help heal a shattered soul.” Lukas said “Let other people have a go” and Lauren said “Lilies are not for eating, and if you do, they make the Medic very annoyed with you.” With no context, of course. 

“Uh, does that count?””It's advice, in a way.””More of a threat, from Lauren.” this conversation was between Lukas, Habrin, and Zulu, in that order. Lauren turned around and gave them a death glare, and the two soldiers shrunk back. “Aren't lilies highly toxic?” asked Seska. “Yes.” Lauren said before returning back to his prior position. 

Melees sighed resignedly. “Mind those around you; it could make a difference between life or death, for them or you.” They all knew he spoke from experience. Montezuma looked over to his brother. “Many betrayals are ahead of you, but prepare for that of your brother.””That was one time, Zuma, ONE. TIME!” came Crispus' retort “And it was 4,000 years ago!” The laughter from the outburst lasted for several minutes before it died down. “Mind your own business.” came the West Zaminalian drawl of Macy from where he was hanging upside down. Everyone turned to Moroko, the Zaminalian priest, covered head to foot, jewelry dangling from his ears and kohl on his eyes, the only uncovered parts of him. “May you save someone, even if it's only yourself.” He intoned calmly. 

Nikola looked like a deer caught in headlights, but eventually came up with “No one is perfect, so don't try to be.””Wow” said Seska “You lot are taking this way more seriously than I thought you would. So far we've only had one deadpan, two warnings, one double-meaning, one out-of-context..thing, and one inside joke. Which I want to know the reason behind, by the way.””I took the opposite side in a prank war.” Crispus said flatly. The group looked at each other. “Eh, why shouldn't we?” asked Roxanne. Seska rolled his eyes. “No reason, you just foiled my plan.”  
“Your turn, Seska.””Hold on now, I'm the one...” he dropped the sentence when Lauren's level glare was raised at him. “I mean, I'll be honored!” They all waited. “Sharks aren't good pets, so don't even try.” he finally said lamely, to the groans (and a few confused noises from Remora and Velvet) across the room. Habrin shook his head. “TJ, your turn, I believe.” The male nodded. “Yeah, it is, Dad. Hhm, let's see... take the road less traveled, you never know what adventures will follow.” He looked at his father, who nodded before shaking his head violently, his crest perfectly visible-and shaking a lot- because he had his hair up. 

Those who lived in close quarters with him knew what he was doing, but the others..”Um, Habrin?” said Bailey “are you OK?””He's perfectly fine” snorted Remora, before shaking his own head, the crest that had been somehow bred into him shown off, “You see how long you last with a ridge of fat on your neck without adjusting it in some way.” Bailey held his hands up. “Sorry, didn't know.” 

Habrin rolled his eyes. “Can we get this little game over with?””At least we don't have all the letters.” said Zulu, from where he had followed Essie's lead and was using Habrin as a living heater. “I don't mind you doing that Zulu, but why don't you just use a heating device?” Habrin asked. “Because most heating pads and portable devices aren't capable of intelligent conversation, Rin. Now, be a nice heated pillow and let me think about what on Zenfrena I'm going to say.” Snickers came from those nearby who had heard the two's muttered conversation. 

Roxanne had been thinking long and hard. She loved this type of game, and wanted to have a good answer. “Realize that you will make mistakes, and that you always will, and learn from them.” Avery nodded approvingly. Remora had been confused, but understood now. “Radiate warmth.” The former breeding slave said from under the pile of blankets he had arranged into a comfortable nest. 

“I think this got out of order a bit.” said Twilena, the delicate chains he wore as jewelry clinking as he raised his hand. “Wha-Ooohh, yeah, it did.” said Seska “Go ahead, 'Lena, then we'll continue in the right order.” Twilena nodded, the shimmery silks he wore catching the light. “Try to be kind, whenever you can.” he answered. From there, it proceeded as before.  
Velvet, also a former breeding slave, looked as if someone had asked him to calculate the distance between the palace to the moons in the average cat's tail lengths. Remora was curled up around him in the nest, serving as a living heater to his friend, and offered a few telepathic suggestions. Velvet sighed and timidly offered “Violence is a last resort, so treat as such.” The group approved, and gave him a little praise; it took a lot to get Velvet out of his shell, and everyone loved it when he did, so they gave him cause to. 

Zen and Zulu groaned. “Hhhooooww??”moaned Zulu. “I want to punch who decided that name should be the first on my pedigree.” hissed Zen. Laughter had gone from smothered snickers to a crescendo of laughs, and the two tried not to succumb, but failed. After it was all over, and people were nursing their bruised ribs, Zen finally just said “Zigzag when running from crocodiles, if it's an annoyed Seska just run and pray.” Which, of course, just started the uproarious laughter up again. 

Zulu, who was trying hard not to laugh, tried three times before he spat out quickly “Zoning out isn't a bad thing at times” and falling back over, hiccuping and holding on tightly to Habrin, who had decided to raid what was left of the snacks (And knock off the admittedly loved, if annoying, parasites that clung to him and his heat). 

 

***********

Azul walked into the room, opening a door with “What'd I miss?” He stopped dead in his tracks at the chaos that was the room. “You know, I'm not gonna ask.” He said, catching sight of Essie grabbing a lairvin from Habrin while Zulu tried not to fall off the Dark male, before backing out of the door.


End file.
